Juvia Loxar and The Lightning Thief
by nerdylikesalotofstuff
Summary: I was just a normal kid, going to school, playing basketball, skateboarding. The usual. Until I accidentally vaporised my maths teacher. That's when things really started going wrong. Now I spend my time fighting, battling monsters with my friends and generally staying alive.


**Okay guys I have thought of this fanfic for a LONG time and so I decided to just do it. I don't think this is actually ****plagiarism. Anyways, I don't think it's plagiarism because well... IT'S JUVIA LOXAR AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF! So I'll start now ^.^**

* * *

**I accidentally vaporize my maths teacher**

* * *

**L**ook I didn't want to be a half-blood.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this fanfic now. Believe whatever lie your mum or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's a fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Juvia Loxar.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Phantom Academy, a private school for troubled kids in northeast part of Fiore.

Am I troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that.

I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field-trip to the Era – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Magic Council learning about rules of Magnolia and about guilds.

I know – it sounds like torture. Most Phantom field trips were.

But Mr. Dreyar, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.

Mr. Dreyar was this 88 aged guy (don't blame me being a stalker, he was telling us his aged when he was first introduced). He is very tall but he kind of seems strange for some weird reason. He is balding but has two outer rims and a thick mustache and is white. He wears a white shirt, covered by a hoodie, he's outfit was completed by orange shorts and a blue and orange striped hat. You might think that he was not a pretty cool dude, but he always is fair with us kids and always have simple rules which we all understand quickly and simply play a clean game when he was bored teaching us. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher who's class didn't put me to sleep.

I hoped that the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, was I wrong.

See, bad things happens to me in field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school when we went to a field trip to Hargeon Park to list all the bugs and plants that were in that park, it rained. At my fourth-grade we went to Magnolia Town to see the preparations for the Blossom-viewing Festival, it rained and there were wires everywhere and so most people who were around those wires were nearly electrocuted. Then at my third-grade we were planning to go to the Super Express Restaurant, it rained and the Chef was super mad about rain and he didn't want us to come (for some weird reason he didn't like rain). After some time my teacher's got tired of me coming because they _think _I was the cause of this (actually, I think so too). So after some time I was expelled because the children did not have fun having rainy excursions (that was a very bad reason to expel me and call me a troublesome kid).

This trip, I was determined to be good.

All the way into the Era, I had to put up with Aria, the weird blind-folded dude who pretty much is the most annoying student I've met so far because he is always crying about how "sorrowful" things are, which I think is super fake, disturbing my best friend when he is eating, Gajeel, who was now super annoyed from the guy talking about sorrowful things, which was super trouble because he is motion sick too.

Gajeel is an easy target when he was motion sick. He was a tall, muscular guy with long spiky, black hair, he has red eyes which can freak you out when he gave you a devilish glare. Weirdly, he has no eyebrows and instead he has simple, round studs, mostly visible on his face. He is usually quiet but don't let that fool you that he's timid. You should have seen how wild he is when he had a judo match with his leader. I saw him because he invited me to see the match. When he won he let out a cry of victory which was loud as a dragon's roar.

Anyway, Aria kept on crying about his sorrowful things and crying on Gajeel's shoulder making Gajeel's clothing damp. Anyways, if he told him to stop he couldn't do that because we were asked to not talk on the bus and Gajeel was already in pain because of motion sickness, besides, I won't care about that because I'd rather get in trouble instead of seeing my friend feel in pain. But, sadly everyone knew I couldn't do anything about it because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I swear I'm going to make him drown in the sea," I mumbled.

Gajeel tried to calm me down but failed since when he was stuck with a heavy guy leaning on his shoulder and motion sick he couldn't let a single word out. He was continued having a damp shoulder the whole trip.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Gajeel pulled me back into my seat.

"You're already on probation," he tried to say. "You know who'll get the blame if anything happens."

Looking back on it, I wished I already _drowned_ Aria in the deepest parts of the sea already and cursed under my breath because if I already did then Gajeel wouldn't be in such a big problem. Before I could've think of more devilish ideas, we were already at the Council.

Mr Dreyar led the Council tour.

He walked in front of us, guiding us through which corridor is which and which door enters which place, we passed some galleries and some marble statues of what we thought was the Council members.

It seriously blew my mind that the place's possessions were at least two thousand years.

For some reason, we entered a room full of Greek Mythology. This actually got me the most attention of the field trip.

He gathered us around a four-metre-tall stone column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher, Mr Porla, would give me the evil eye.

Mr Porla was this tall maths teacher who grown up in Oak Town who always wore weird looking military suits, even though he looked old. He looked mean enough not to bow down to the Queen when we could visit her on her birthday. People say that he stayed in Phantom Academy for the rest of his life, and had a big rivalry between Mr Dreyar.

When Aria entered the school for his first day, Mr Porla treated him like he was his own son and figured out I was the evil spoilsport. He would point his crooked finger at me and say, "Now listen up close," in a serious deep tone, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, he made me erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight, I told Gajeel I didn't think Mr Porla was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "Your absolutely right."

Mr Dreyar kept on taking about Greek funeral art.

Finaly, Aria cried something about the naked guy on the _stele_, and I turned around and I said, "Will you _shut up_?"

It came out louder than I meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr Dreyar stopped his story.

"Miss Loxar," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

Mr Dreyar pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognised it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"

"Yes," said Mr Dreyar, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."

"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and –"

"God?" Mr Dreyar asked.

"Titan," I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters –"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.

"– and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won.'

Some snickers from the group.

Behind me, Aria mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids"."

"And why, Miss Loxar," Mr Dreyar said, "to paraphrase Mr Aria's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Geehee, busted." Gajeel muttered.

"Shut it, Gajeel, or you wanna have a man to man war with me, huh?" Aria said.

"Sure," Gajeel added, a huge grin appearing on his face. That made Aria keep his mouth shut.

At least Aria got in trouble, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught him saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about this question, and shrugged, "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr Dreyar looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Miss Loxar. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mr Porla, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, and the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Gajeel and I were about to follow when Mr Dreyar said, "Miss Loxar."

I knew that was coming.

I told Gajeel to keep on going. Then I turned towards Mr Dreyar. "Sir?"

Mr Dreyar had this look that wouldn't let you go – intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr Dreyar told me.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from you, Juvia Loxar."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.

I mean, sure, it was kinda cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr Dreyar expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. Ne – he didn't expect me to be _as good_; he expected me to be _better_. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly..

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr Dreyar took one long sad look at the _stele_, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered near the entrance of the Council, where we could watch the houses and people walking by in the Era.

Of course, it was raining because of my "weird" rain thing, but the students in the school wouldn't blame me, because we are having some crazy weather happening here, we had loud thunderstorms that could deafen you, snowstorms, flooding, and fires from lightning strikes. So the class crowded around the near shelter nearby. Even though it's always raining where ever I go weather has been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprise if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers. Aria tried to pickpocket of a lady's bag, and, of course, Mr Porla wasn't seeing a thing.

Gajeel and I sat close to the entrance of the Council, even though it is where we were suppose to sit nobody sat there, so pretty much we were away from everybody else. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that _school – the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Gajeel asked.

"Nah," I said. "Not from Dreyar. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean – I'm not a genius."

We both didn't talk for a while and then a question popped in my head. "Gajeel, are you forgetting Aria versed you for a "man to man fight" remember?" I asked.

"Geehee, I wouldn't forget." he said while standing up having that huge grin on his face again. He walked over to Aria who was sitting on a nearby bench who gave up trying get anything from that lady's bag. Gajeel gave him a punch which made Aria land on the ground.

"What was that for?" Aria asked forgetting about asking a fight.

"So? Your ditching your fight with me that you scheduled? Pathetic baby." Gajeel muttered walking away.

"Yeah! Like, I would! And if I win this fight! I'll show you that I am not such a pathetic baby as you think I am." Aria stood up and Gajeel turned his back and looked back at him.

"Geehee, your on." They started to punch each other each with force, each punch giving a bruise. The whole class gathered around them seeing who would win. Soon enough Mr Porla noticed and asked for them to stop since Aria was the one with the most bruises. He looked back to me and pointed his crooked finger. "Now listen closely, I know your the one who thought of them starting this fight and so –"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing textbooks."

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mr Porla said.

"Oi! Old man, use some common sense. Why do you think a girl who is just sitting there made Aria and I start the fight?" Gajeel asked him. Gajeel, wasn't scared to face Mr Porla because Mr Porla also had a liking to him but liked Aria better.

"No lame excuses, Gajeel." he said back.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you –"

"You – _will_ – stay – here."

Gajeel gave up, looking at me with a are-you-going-to-be-alright? face. I just nodded in response.

"Come here," Mr Porla barked at me, "_Now_."

Aria smirked. I glared giving him my I-will-drown-you-in-the-deepest-parts-of-the-ocean stare. I then turned to face Mr Porla, but he wan't there. He was standing inside the building where we could only see a bit of his military suit, gesturing impatiently to come on.

How'd he get there so fast?

I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mr Porla.

Halfway near the entrance, I glanced back at Gajeel. He looked guilty, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Dreyar, like he wanted Mr Dreyar to notice what was going on, but Mr Dreyar was absorbed in his novel. I looked back to where Mr Porla was, He was now more into the building the only thing standing out was his military suit.

Okay, I thought. He's going to make me buy a new shirt for Aria in the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

I followed him deeper into the Council. When I finally caught up to him, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mr Porla stood with his arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek Gods. He was making this weird noise in his throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mr Porla.

Something the way he looked at the frieze, as if he wanted to pulverise it...

"You've been giving us problems," he said.

I did the safe thing. "Yes, sir."

He tugged on the cuffs of his leather jacket. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"

The look in his eyes were beyond mad. It was evil.

He's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like he's going to hurt me.

I said, "I'll – I'll try harder, sir."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Juvia Loxar," Mr Porla said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what he was talking about.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realise I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer_ from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to make me read the book.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Sir, I don't..."

"Your time is up," he hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. His eyes were about to glow like barbecue coals. His fingers stretched, turning into talons. His suit melted to large, leathery wings. He wasn't human. He was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and mouth full of yellow fangs, and he was about to slice me to ribbons.

Then things got even stranger.

Mr Dreyar, who'd been out in front of the Council a minute before, walked into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Juvia!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mr Porla lunged at me.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword – Mr Dreyar's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mr Porla spun towards me with a murderous look in his eyes.

My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.

He snarled, "Just die already!"

And he flew straight to me.

"Water Slicer!" I screamed. But Mr Porla just grinned while my magic went through his body.

"You fool! Magic doesn't work on us when we are in our real form. You can hit us when the Mist is helping us but not when the Mist isn't!"

Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.

The metal blade hit his shoulder and passed clean through his body as if he were made of water. _Hisss!_

Mr Porla was a sand castle in a power fan. He exploded into yellow powder, vaporised on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two red eyes were still watching me.

I was alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.

Mr Dreyar wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.

My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.

Had I imagined the whole thing?

I went back outside.

Gajeel was sitting near the entrance, watching the people walking past. Aria was still standing there, bruised from their fight still, grumbling to his ugly friends. When he saw me, he said, "I hope Miss Lobster whipped your butt."

I said, "Who?"

"Our _teacher_. Duh!"

I blinked. We had no teacher named Miss Lobster. I asked Aria what he was talking about.

I can tell he rolled his eyes behind that blindfold of his and he turned away.

I asked Gajeel where Mr Porla was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.

"Not funny, Gajeel," I wailed. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr Dreyar sitting under his umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Miss Loxar."

I handed it over. I hadn't even realised I was still holding it.

"Sir," I said, "where's Mr Porla?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mr Porla. The maths teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned.

"Juvia, there is no Mr Porla on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mr Porla at Phantom Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

* * *

**YAY I'm done with my first fanfic! Wait a minute! Jose was a FuryO_O?! No, ****joke. I just needed some dude for this. AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS HELP ME WITH THIS QUESTION! WHO WOULD BE A GOOD GUY FOR TYSON?! I looked forward with my story and I wondered ABOUT TYSON!**

**This story actually started when I read _Two Worlds Collide _written by PinkSakuraFlower1 which was actually a crossover of Percy Jackson and Fairy Tail. So I thought, "Why won't I do a fanfic about a mingle of Fairy Tail and Percy Jackson. I thought of a cross-overe but I had no real idea in my head. So then I tough about JUVIA LOXAR AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF! ^.^**

**About the Tyson question, I thought about that because I am actually determined to finish a whole series of Juvia Loxar.**


End file.
